A Fairy's Tale
by Dragon Scye
Summary: Thank you JRR Tolkien! A story about fairys, elves, unwilling marriages, secrecy, deception, and even treachory!
1. The Beginning

Hello all of you Lord Of The Rings fans! I don't own LOTR, and I don't on this story, it's actually my friends, I'm just publishing it for her, so please, review at all costs!  
  
Chapter 1 She ran hurriedly through the woods in one of her light, casual dresses. She was running towards a clearing in the woods, why; you'll find out soon enough. I guess I should give you some more background info on her.  
  
She was a fairy, and one of the last of her kind. Being so, a heavy burden was placed upon her. Her people were depending on her to marry one of her own kind and have little fairies so that their species would not die out.  
  
She had found a guy; or rather, he had found her. Honestly, she didn't know if he liked her or if he was just doing his people a favor. She did know one thing, however, she didn't like him in the least. He was too vain for her. It was all just a cruel game. She was just a player who would lose no matter what. There were, however, few things in life that made her happy. At the top of that list was her life long secret crush, Legolas.  
  
Unfortunately he was an elf. Why?, she asked herself. Suddenly she found herself 15 ft from the clearing and there he was, handsome as ever. He had targets put up all around him and was practicing his aim with his bow and arrows. She quietly tiptoed to a tree and leaped up into it's branches. Like elves, she too was incredibly light. She picked a peach from the tree and took a bite from the succulent fruit. Just as Legolas began to pick up all his arrows, the fruit slipped from her hand. She tried to catch it but it was too late. It hit the ground with a dull thud.  
  
She would have flown off right then and there, but then he would he would know she was a fairy and that narrowed narrowed the guessing game down quite a bit. He glanced up and saw it was the peach that had fallen. He walked up and was no more than a few inches from the tree. He picked up the peach and noticed the neatly printed teeth marks indented into it.  
  
"Hello" he cried up to the tree. "Anyone up there?"  
  
She felt her cheeks turning red. She couldn't let him spot her. So she took her only other option. She gracefuly leaped down the opposite side of the tree and bolted towards her cottage.  
  
"Hey! Come back!" he called after her, and as she feared, he started chasing her. She knew he could out run her so she had to lose him before he cought up to her. She zigz-zagged between trees for what seemed like forever until she turned around to see he was gone. She let out a sigh of relief as she approached her cottage.  
  
Her whole front yard besides her walkway was almost entirely covered with a whole variety of beautiful exotic flowers and a few trees. She opened the light colored wooden gate and walked up to her door. She stopped and double checked to make sure he hadn't followed her and then slowly opened the door.  
  
"AHHH!!!!" she screamed. Her wings sprouted from her back as she prepared to run away. Then she realized it was none other than her boyfriend, Brodrick. She giggled to herself as she let her wings fall and sink into her back.  
  
"Sorry, you scared me." She apologized.  
  
"Sorry to startle you but I wanted to surprise you." He said, taking a seat on her couch.  
  
She sat herself down beside him. "Well, you did a pretty good job." She said with her usual fake, uninterested smile.  
  
"Do you know how long we've been together?" he asked.  
  
Was this a trick question? "...Not to the exact day." She answered carefully.  
  
"Well, it's been a very long time and the other day I was just thinking to myself if there was anyone in the whole world that I would want to spend the rest of my very long life with, it would be you, Heather." Suddenly he crawled off the couch and knelt down on one knee.  
  
Heather started breathing heavily, which she always did when she was under stress. He was proposing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
hahahaha! I love being evil with cliffys!  
  
Next chappy up soon!  
  
Plz, no flames but reveiws are welcome! 


	2. A Surprise, A Song, And A Stroll

Thank you my two loyal reviewers. I will be updating often, since if I don't then it won't show up and my friend won't get any more reviews. So, plan on not having to wait long at all!  
  
Disclaimer: You suck if you really think I own anything besides this computer.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
He was proposing. He head raced on and she didn't even hear the four words she had been coming for the past 2-½ years. She had always knew this day was coming, but right here? Right now? After she had just finished admiring the guy she truly wanted to be with? The kind, handsome, lovable Legolas.  
  
Her breathing became continued to grow faster until Brodrick brought her back to Earth.  
  
"Heather, hey Heather; are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I just... well, I'm so surprised." She looked at the ring he had drawn from his back pocket. It was a thick gold band with small diamonds plastered all across it.  
  
"I understand if you want time to think about it," he offered.  
  
"Yeah, that would be lovely, I do... want to marry you, but if you could give me just a little space for a day or two, that would be really nice." She said kindly.  
  
"Ok," he agreed. He slipped the ring on her finger. "I'll be back soon."  
  
She stood up and walked him out. He gave her a quick goodbye kiss and was gone. She grabbed the ring and pulled it violently off her finger, she hated it already. She set it down on the counter and walked outside onto the patio, slamming the door behind her. She leaned over the rail and breathed in the fresh air. Se felt silent tears leave her eyes.  
  
"Today's the day when dreaming ends," she sang quietly.  
  
She picked a pink rose from a nearby bush and began pulling the pedals off.  
  
"Inside my heart is breaking,  
  
My make-up maybe flaking,  
  
But my smile stays on," She sang a little louder. Suddenly, she was joined by another voice.  
  
"Does anybody know what we are living for?"  
  
Heather wiped her tears hurriedly, assuming it was Brodrick. "And I ask myself, who would flatter me with their handsome voice?" She called.  
  
"And I ask myself, what's a lovely lady like you doing, marrying a man whom she feels nothing for," he replied.  
  
She gasped and turned. She was face to face with none other than her handsome prince. Legolas.  
  
"How...what?" she began breathing heavily again.  
  
He stared at her in awe. He wondered if she realized how incredibly beautiful she was. For some reason she reminded him of a beautiful butterfly. She had a nice, slender figure; and lovely, long strawberry blonde hair; but her face was what caught him by surprise. It was completely flawless. He loved those gorgeous ice-blue eyes with just the slightest hint of green; they were framed by long, curved eyelashes. And he would do anything to kiss those full, peachy lips. Her skin was a smooth, milky cream color with just a few scattered freckles spotting her cheeks.  
  
He must have been staring too long because her hands were shaking as she dropped her rosebud. He gently covered her fragile, little hands with his strong, masculine ones.  
  
"Relax, there's no need to be frightened."  
  
She smiled. She loved how he felt, so strong and kind. She calmed down and he had to force himself to let go of her silky hand.  
  
"My name is Legolas," he introduced himself.  
  
'As if I didn't know that already.' She thought to herself. "Heather," she said politely.  
  
He reached for her right hand and placed a light kiss atop it. "So I finally get to meet my lovely stalker," he said with a playful smile.  
  
She giggled. "Charmed, I'm sure."  
  
"So, I've answered your question, now how about mine?" he asked curiously.  
  
"You heard that in there?" she asked, embarrassed.  
  
"Of course," he paused, "and I just do not understand why such a lovely lady would want to marry a dull, power-hungary man whom she feels nothing for," he said questionally.  
  
"How do you know for whom I feel for and for whom I don't?" she said defensivly.  
  
"Elves can sense these things, you do protect your feelings very strongly, I could tell, but when I saw you with him, your eyes said it all and nothing was coming from you." He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Go on," she said, shyly looking down.  
  
"Well... just now when I touched you, I could easily feel the warmth and happiness coming from you," he tilted her head with his hand.  
  
She looked away. "Brodrick and I,... it's..." she searched for the right word.  
  
"Pointless?" he offered.  
  
"Complicated." She said.  
  
"How so?" he asked.  
  
"... have you ever known you have to do something, and you hate that thing, but you need to do it?" she tried to explain.  
  
"So is it like... an arranged marriage?" he asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Yeah, that's an excellent way of putting it."  
  
There was a long, peacefull silence. They both turned towards each other and started talking syncronized. "Well, if you... no, you first." They both smiled at each other.  
  
"Go ahead," she said.  
  
"Well, if you aren't too busy or anything, would you want to just stroll through the woods with me?" he asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~**~~*~**~~**~~*~**~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy! I will update soon though, so don't worry! Thanks for the reviews, it's really boosting my friends confidence! Later! 


	3. I don't know what to call this one

Three reveiws, and one's a flame. My friend is not too happy. Please review, and NO FLAMES! Here's the next chappy.......  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Well, if you aren't too busy or anything, would you want to just stroll through the woods with me?" he asked.  
  
"I would be honored to be escorted through the deep, dark forest by such a brave, charming gentleman." She laughed. He put out his arm invitingly as she linked arms with him. She looked up and saw the sun was beginning to set. They began wandering the woods ad it wasn't long before they were telling each other their life stories, Heather of course leaving out the part that she was a fairy.  
  
"So what about your parents?" Heather asked as they walked hand-in-hand through the darkening woods. She realized even though she had had a crush on him forever, and she STILL didn't know much about him, except he was hot, built, and a good archer.  
  
"Is that a joke?" He laughed.  
  
"No..." she answered with a puzzled look.  
  
"I'm the son Thranduil, the King of Elves in Northern Mirkwood." He stated with a smile.  
  
Heather stopped in her tracks. "if you are the son of a King, that would make you..."  
  
"A prince," he finished for her.  
  
She felt her knees give.  
  
"Wow," he caught her just in time.  
  
"Legolas, t-this changes everything," she said, pulling her hand away.  
  
"This changes nothing," he said, trying to take her hand back.  
  
She pulled it towards her. "Tell me you don't see how wrong this is! I'm engaged and you're a future King, this could never be."  
  
He grabbed her under the shoulders and swung her around. She couldn't keep from laughing as he spun her as if she weighed nothing, (Which she practicly didn't). He finally set her down. "Yes, we could, we cuold keep it hidden from everybody, and I could easily have my father see that your marriage-to-be never happens."  
  
"You really think we can pull that off?" she asked.  
  
"I know it."  
  
"Then I'll just have to trust you." She noticed him bending in to her and closing his eyes. She drew closer to him and gracefully closed her eyes. His lips had to be no more than as inch away from her's when he suddenly pulled away.  
  
"So what about your family?" he asked calmly.  
  
She opened her eyes and blinked, slightly dumbfounded. Had she imagined that he had tried to kiss her? She shook it off and grabbed his hand once more. "Well, my father was sent off to war and slain; my mother died shortly after of a broken heart bearing who would have been my baby brother, Daren." She said sadly.  
  
"It is a wonder you too did not die of a broken heart." He said sympatheticly.  
  
"I came close. I had a series of heart attacks, they stopped eventually, I haven't had one since then, but now I have a weak heart," she sighed.  
  
"Is that also why you are with Brodrick?" he asked.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
He continued. "Well, I suppose if you were to marry a man you didn't love, it would be impossible for him to hurt your aching heart, corrct?"  
  
"Yeah, I gues..."  
  
"Look out!" he cried too late.  
  
She ran straight into a low hanging brach. "Ouch," she said, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." That branck had come out of nowhere. She looked around and saw why it appearedthat way. It was nearly pitch black outside. Obviously Legolas had just noticed it too.  
  
"I didn't even notice." He commented. {Well that was redundant}  
  
"How odd," she said. As strange as it sounded, even to herself, all she had seen was him.  
  
"well, how do we get you back?" he asked.  
  
"You are coming, are you not?" she retorted.  
  
"My home is many leagues away." He answered.  
  
"Well are you planning to camp out here in the wilderness? Come to my beloved abode, you can return to your kingdom when the sun has risen and you are well rested," she kindly offered.  
  
He stood silently.  
  
"I will not take no for an answer," she taunted.  
  
"Well then, I will humbly accept your offer." Said Legolas. "But we still need a way to get there."  
  
"Taken care of," she said, putting two fingers in her mouth and whistling loudly. "Sunshine, Sunshine, here girl!" she called out.  
  
Legolas cocked an eyebrow. "What's Sunshine?" he questioned.  
  
"She's my unicorn, a present from my mother and father before the passed," she answered.  
  
I had no idea where to end, so there you go! Later! 


End file.
